Papa's Cofferia
Papa's Cofferia is a fan made Papa's game and the 15th Gameria. Angelina and Jacob are the default workers of the game', '''but players have the ability to create their own custom worker if they please. It was Released on June 10, 2018 Introduction Jacob/Angelina/Custom worker wakes up one morning and decides to make some breakfast. he/she realizes he/she is out of coffee, so he/she goes to the store to buy some. Unfortunately, the coffee packets he/she wants to buy costs $10.00, and Jacob/Angelina/Custom worker doesn't have enough money to buy it. a disappointed Jacob/Angelina/Custom worker walks out of the store and heads home. Just as he/she was about to open the front door, Papa Louie alerts Him/Her that his brand new restaurant, Papa's Cofferia, is now hiring, insisting that he/she should work there, much to his/her dismay. Costumers # Maggie (Tutorial) # Connor (After Tutorial) # Jacob/Angelina (Random) # Indigo (Random) # Gino Romano (Random) # Aspen (Random) # Wally (Time) # Brandon (Time) # Charlotte (Time) # Natasha (Time) # Wilbur (Time) # Peggy (Day 2) # Nevada (Rank 4) # Kizzy (Rank 5) # Sasha (Rank 7) # Annie (Rank 12) # Moby (Rank 15) # Utah (Rank 18) # Madeline (Rank 19) # Alberto (Rank 20) # Timm (Rank 21) # Florida (Rank 22) # Luna (Rank 23) # Maybell (Rank 24) # Zed (Rank 25) # Emmlette (Rank 26) # Doan (Rank 27) # Shirley (Rank 28) # Olivia (Rank 29) # Rico (Rank 30) # Skyler (Rank 31) # Roy (Rank 32) # Mitch (Rank 33) # Sierra (Rank 34) # Dakota (Rank 35) # Orson (Rank 36) # Kevin (Rank 37) # Clair (Rank 38) # Mindy (Rank 39) # Marty (Rank 40) # Frank (Rank 41) # Markie (Rank 42) # Lisa (Rank 43) # Iggy (Rank 44) # Helen (Rank 45) # Callisto (Rank 46) # Papa Louie (Unlocked when all '''Customers', Closers, and Food Critic have earned the Gold Customer '''Award) Closers Lola (Monday) Robby (Tuesday) Quinn (Wednesday) Kenji (Thursday) Crystal (Friday) Boomer (Saturday) Jojo (Sunday) Costumer Debuts '''Bold '''means character is a closer Aspen Brandon Charlotte Natasha Wilbur Kizzy Annie Moby Madeline Florida Luna Maybell Zed Shirley Sierra Orson Kevin Dakota Frank Markie Helen Callisto '''Lola Stations Order Station Build Station Heat Station Top Station Cake pop Station Ingredients Cup sizes Medium Cup (Start) Large Cup (Unlocked with Utah at Rank 18) Small Cup (Unlocked with Luna at Rank 23) Coffee flavors Caramel (Start) Vanilla (Start) Mint (Start) Chocolate (Unlocked with Peggy at Day 2) Cinnamon (Unlocked at Rank 11) Banana Hazelnut (Unlocked with Olivia at Rank 29) Pumpkin Spice (Unlocked with Roy at Rank 32) Coconut (Unlocked with Dakota at Rank 35) Toppings Whipped Cream (Start) Nutmeg (Start) Mint (Start) Ice cream (Start) Chocolate (Start) Cinnamon (Start) Marshmallows (Start) Chocolate Powder (Unlocked at Rank 3 Milk (Unlocked at Rank 9) Sugar (Unlocked at Rank 11) Vanilla Powder (Unlocked with Alberto at Rank 20) Coconut Flakes (Unlocked with Orson at Rank 36) Chocolate Chips (Unlocked with Mindy at Rank 39) Cake Pops Lemon (Start) Orange (Start) Creameo (Start) Birthday Cake (Unlocked with Moby at Rank 15) Strawberry (Unlocked with Madeline at Rank 19) Cookie Dough (Unlocked with Rico at Rank 30) Chocolate (Unlocked with Kevin at Rank 37) Mini Games Mitch's Mess (Monday) Burgerzilla (Tuesday) Slider Escape (Wednesday) Maple Shot (Thursday) Home Run Derby (Friday) Breakfast Blast (Saturday) Jojo's Burger Slots (Sunday) Category:Games Category:Created By ANGRY MARIO